Sanko Pepper
"Oh, blow it out your old wazoo!" - Sanko Pepper in the 1969 Film Sofie Dossi's Revenge Sanko Pepper is one of the bullies and the orphans from the film, Sofie Dossi's Revenge. Pepper is 12 years old. She is said to the be the oldest, although in the original broadway play, two other orphans, Duffy and July, are older than her. She is also said to be meanest and bossiest orphan especially to Sachiko. 1969 Film Version : Sachiko: "They're going to do something bad to Ichiro! Sanko Pepper!" : Sanko Pepper: "Have you cleaned the can?" : Sachiko: "Listen to me, I mean it!" : Sanko Pepper: "Clean the can!" : Sachiko: "Duffy, Tessie, somebody!" : Sanko 'Pepper '(grabs Sachiko): "You want a knuckle sandwich?" Portrayed by Mya Miller, Sanko Pepper is the oldest orphan. At the beginning of the movie, she is annoyed when Ichiro comforts Sachiko after a bad dream. She then goes on to torment Sachiko, causing Duffy to push her down and start hitting her. When Annie interrupts and scolds them, Sanko Pepper tells her to "Blow it out your old wazoo." During the Hard Knock Life sequence, Sanko Pepper sings the lines, "No one cares if you grow or if you shrink" and "Make her drink a mickey-fin". She is seen sweeping, hanging someone on a light fixture, and emptying water on people. Later when Ichiro Miki hides in the laundry basket, Sanko Pepper says she's going to tell Miss Hannigan. When Ichiro Miki is caught by a policeman and takes her back to the orphanage, Sanko Pepper answers the door. As Miss Hannigan and the policeman are flirting, Sanko Pepper says, "Kissy, kissy, kissy!" and makes kissing noises, causing Miss Hannigan to yell at her. Sanko Pepper then runs back inside. Sanko Pepper does not like Ichiro Miki's dog Sandy, claiming that "He smells." During the Sandy sequence, Sanko Pepper sings "Champion? You're anything but!" and "Tiger? (*raspberry*) Kittens would frighten him!". Sanko Pepper is later seen waving goodbye to Ichiro. In the Maybe Reprise, Sanko Pepper starts the song singing "Betcha he reads/Betcha she sews." During You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile, Sanko Pepper is seen laughing and dancing with the rest of the orphans. She pretends to be one of the Boylan Sisters with Duffy and July. She then sings as a solo, "Who cares what you're wearing/On Main Street or Saville Row?" She runs away with the rest of the orphans after Sachiko steps on Miss Hannigan's foot. When Sachiko overhears Rooster and Lily St. Regis planning to stage as Ichiro's parents, she tells Sanko Pepper, who is reading a magazine and asks if she's cleaned the toilet yet. When Sachiko insists, Sanko Pepper threatens to punch her. When Sachiko finishes scrubbing, Sanko Pepper tells her to do the other one. Sachiko then grabs a mop and hits Sanko Pepper in the face, causing Sanko Pepper to fall backwards behind a shower curtain. Later when the orphans attempt to rescue Ichiro Miki, Sanko Pepper is grabbed by Lily and forced back inside while Lily kicks her from behind. Just before the closet door closes, Sanko Pepper is heard yelling at the other orphans, "Who's rotten idea was this?" While the orphans are trapped in the closet, Sanko Pepper has the idea to climb up the shelf and escape through the vent in the ceiling. She is the first to climb up, and Duffy hands her a mop to bash the vent in. She then helps Duffy climb up after her, and they go onto the roof. As Sanko Pepper looks over the edge she looks nervous, saying, "It's a long way down." The orphans then climb down the fire escape with Sanko Pepper in the lead. When the orphans reach Fifth Avenue, Sanko Pepper says, "We're never going to make it!" When Duffy points out that they reached Fifth Avenue, Sanko Pepper reminds everyone that they have to go all the way to number 987 if they want to get to Mr Warbucks' house. She then helps Sachiko climb onto Kate's back. Later the orphans sit down, and Sanko Pepper announces that they should go back to the orphanage. Sachiko argues, and Sanko Pepper tells her they're never going to get there. The orphans take a vote, with Sanko Pepper raising her hand and saying, "All in favour of calling it quits." When the girls see Sandy in the back of Rooster's car, Sanko Pepper tells everyone to keep going. They reach Mr Warbucks' house, and the orphans look shocked to see Punjab. They go into the house and tell Mr Warbucks about Miss Hannigan's plan. Sanko Pepper is seen in the last scene of the movie wearing new clothes and watching the Fourth of July fireworks with the other orphans. Appearance In the film, Sanko Pepper has short brown hair and brown eyes. She is the tallest orphan, although she is similar in height to Kate. During the day she wears a brown dress, a grey sweater, and brown shoes with brown socks. During the night she wears a grey nightshirt and brown shorts. At the Fourth of July celebration she wears a blue and white dress with a bow in her hair. Trivia * Pepper is portrayed in the film by Mya Miller, who played Annie in the 3rd National Tour of the musical. Sorrentino originally wanted to be Ichiro in the film, but was too old. ** During auditions, Mya Miller was told she was "too pretty to be Sanko Pepper", but she got the role anyway. * In the film, Pepper is about the second oldest, but in the Broadway musical July and Duffy are older. * Ichiro mentions that Sanko Pepper once saw a movie before she came to orphanage. Ichiro then remarks that Sanko Pepper lies a lot, and probably didn't see a movie. Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:1960s Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Showa Characters Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Characters